warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone: Titans/Mission Concepts
Introduction Interrogation as an unknown person by the Director. Act I Secret Weapons of World War 2. Synopsis Europe is left in ruins after World War 2 has ravaged the continent. The defeated Nazi-Germany is unable to continue their development of WMD's, but their work is in demand for the newly established NATO and the Warsaw Pact. Italian fascist-sympethizing doctor Salvatore is captured by Russian forces and taken to a research and development facility in the Eastern bloc, where he becomes leader of the Insomnia project. Through Operation: Gladio, the British and Americans prepare an extraction mission from the highly classified location in the 1950s. An SAS team, with Derrick Chambers as member, execute the mission, succesfully extracting the doctor. They learn about the project from Salvatore, who reveals the prime subjects exist out of American POWs captured by the Russian red army during a secret reconaissance into German territory. Missions *'Ferro Gladius '- Extract Doctor Salvatore. Act II The Age of the Philosophers. Synopsis From the POWs point of view, John McKay was a soldier during the Normandy landings. His squad was wiped out during the offensive, leading him to form a group of outcasts lead by a sole-surviving Lieutenant. The new squad pushed forward into Belgium, where they engaged in the Battle of the Bulge. From there on, the team was tasked with scrapping up remnants of the Nazi top hierarchy, pushing deep into enemy territory. Eventuelly, they found an high-tech Nazi research facility and they got the order to demolish the place. During the rigging session, the Red Army arrived at the outpost and the squad was caught in crossfire. After proceeding with taking down the place, they became surrounded by Russians. Pleading that they are allies, they were supprisingly knocked out by the Russians and abducted, dissapearing of the face of the earth. As test subjects for the Insomnia project, the squad members were extensively tested on through the use of supposed performance enhancing drugs and therapies. Eventually through an elimination bracket, McKay became the last man standing, undergoing a metamorphosis and becoming a Russian covert agent. Salvatore tells the SAS members that McKay was let loose and that his whereabouts are a mystery for him. It shows a passage from a witness of the Seoul National University Hospital Massacre, as McKay is present during the first battle of Seoul. After wiping out a protective platoon, he and KPA soldiers force their way into the NUH, with McKay targetting a specific high-status doctor inside the facility. Eventually he finds the doctor's private section, a hidden lounge room and practice, and he learns about the symbiotes and how the doctor was planning on testing it in the NUH. He then proceeds to assassinate the doctor and seize the section for the KGB, as they plan to continue operations. Missions *'The Patriot Song '- McKay's engagements summarized. *'Insomnia Project '- Trials of the project and break-of-mind. *'Dokkaebi '- Find the Freethinker in Seoul. Act III The Secret War in Indochina. Synopsis The missions are recollections of a personal journal of Radwell, as all other witnesses have died and all other records have been redacted. The first mission for MACV-SOG in was to secure information regarding Nhu alledgedly meeting with Soviet informants. After a quick reconnaissance, the team engages and captures the ARVN commander, who was orchastrating the upcoming raids, which is being aided by KGB special forces. To prepare for the raids, the team meets with an informant in Saigon covertly. The man, nicknamed Damokles, provides the team with extensive intel with photographs of the location and the alledged leader of the KGB, Marek Novak. After havoc ensues due to Nhu's secret police surrounding the lair, the team force their way out and try to fend off pursuers through the city streets, while escapng with the photographs. The next few hours, the MACV-SOG regroup and perform a counter-attack in the midst of the Pagoda raids after identifying Marek Novak. After putting at end to the brutality, they chase down Novak into the depths of the jungle, where eventually they catch up and takedown Novak, who manages to critically wound Bodin. Having to choose to either interrogate Novak or save Bodin's life, he choses the first option and mercy kills Bodin. He then proceeds to interrogate Novak, who cynically gives him the mission objective, find the Symbiotes who have been in possession of the Buddhists for a long time to aid them in spiritual enlightment. He then takes Novak back to SOG team at Pagoda and Novak is taken back to United States as prisoner of war. Due to United States taking interrest in the capabilities of the Symbiotes, they order the MACV-SOG team to find another cluster of them in North Vietnam. The SOG team, under command of Radwell after Bodin's death, dive deep into hostile territory, evading ambushes by the Viet Cong in the jungles of North Vietnam. Eventually, Radwell manages to find and preserve a plant housing the Symbiotes and they extract it. After the mission, Radwell returns to Saigon. There he gets a surprising visit by Clancy, who provides him with news about the Symbiotes goal; He reveals that the CIA is planning on creating a weapon out of it, engineered by a . Radwell decides to follow Clancy, but they are ambushed by unknown forces on the streets. Radwell bumbs into Drelick, who pulls a gun on Murphy. Clancy manages to overpower Drelick and Murphy kills him, as Clancy tells him that the CIA trying to silence them. They then escape the city after shacking off pursuers. Missions *'Deptel 243' - Find and interrogate the ARVN commander. *'The Dark Room '- Meet with the informant to discuss the upcoming raid. *'Heart of Darkness '- Prevent the raids and find Marek Novak. *'Footprints of Phantoms '- Identify and secure a cluster of Symbiotes in enemy territory. *'Israel' - Follow Clancy with the information. Act IV Conception of the Dogs of War. Synopsis The player takes control of V, members of a Black Ops employed by the United States military. The group is used to infiltrate and extract weapon plans for a Soviet doomsday bunker in the Ural Mountains. They approach the facility via a freight train, eliminating the workers loading the cargo. The team finds out the Russians are designing a WMD bypassing the SALT II regulations and obtaining vital classified information about a defector of Courser. Courser is a codename for an Other Government Agency unit deployed in the Vietnam War. They deduct that Radwell as a defector must be the name mentioned in the Russian documents and find out he left Vietnam and hid in Kowloon, striking a deal with the Russians for his safety. They track and chase him down, with V cornering and wounding him. Radwell tells him while bleeding what he knows about the Freethinkers and how they try to create a private army of supersoldiers to do their bidding instead of national armies. V, shocked by this, seems to have mercy on Radwell, but ambiguously shoots him. With Radwell eliminated, the team set their eyes on Courser mastermind “Damokles”, who was mentioned by Radwell. They locate a possible hideout mentioned in Courser files as Point Charlie, pinning it down in Havana, Cuba. They go undercover in the hotel, eventually obtaining the attention of Courser guards who start a diversion by lighting the hotel on fire to draw police attention. The team continues to search for Damokles, finding his headquarters beneath the hotel. Damokles then speaks to them, telling about his search for "Titans" and John McKay. Damokles explains that United States participating jn the Angolan Civil War is not because they care about that shithole, they are interested in salvaging the Symbiotes. He asks whether they want to see a free world, or one controlled by a dictator. The team goes as double agents to Angola, participating in the civil war and locating a Symbiote Cluster farm under Soviet control. They also find a testing facility, witnessing horrible experiments to local people and the effects of the symbiotes. They juice themselves up and go off the grid, siding with Damokles. Missions *'False Flags '- Extract weapon plans from the Ural Mountains. *'Den of Iniquity '- Find Radwell's hideout in Kowloon and find out what he knows. *'Courser '- Find Damokles' hideout in Havana. * 'Blood of the Creator '- Side with Damokles and locate the Clusters in Angola. Act V Endgame in Afghanistan. Synopsis To find out more information about the continuation of the Insomnia Project, Damokles spoofs a terror attack in West-Germany for the Black Ops team to get clearance to infiltrate Stasi in name of the CIA. They infiltrate the building, finding top secret files regarding a plan known as the New Age, with several people pinned to it. Damokles identifies the people as Freethinkers, V asks Andrew to put photographs in the SAS database for proof (but the end credits reveal Andrew's assassination). They report their finding the Harlyn, who redirects the team to Afghanistan, where the Soviets are cleaning house. V uses the local Mujahadeen as cover, where he meets a young prodigy named Faraz Zaheer and he contracts him for the CIA. V finds out that the Director is meeting with a Freethinker working for the Soviets and discovers that Harlyn, daughter of a Freethinker, is trying to reform the Freethinkers into a solid order again. V assassinates the Freethinker during the deal, but Harlyn escapes. V chases after Harlyn, while the other Dogs vanish off the planet. As V completes his mission by killing Harlyn, he becomes the target of a kill order as he is seen as a traitor to the United States. Having one trusted contact, he tries to find witnesses or documents to clear his name, only to be told that all that could know, are either dead or have never existed. V punches the wall as he now needs to hide forever, becoming a myth and his story a legend. Missions *'Cyclone '- Rescue the local village with Mujahadeen allies and identify the Freethinker. *'The Brazen Prefect '- Assassinate the targets and destroy the lair of supersoldiers. *'The Man Who Lost His Glove '- Finish your mission; Finish your purpose. FINALIZATION *Act III *DoGS Mission